Not In Kansas
by basically-amazingg
Summary: Seventeen year old Lacy, after awakening from an accident, finds herself to be in Fudel Japan.  She runs into the cold and deadly Sesshoumaru.  Will he take well to her modern ways?
1. Where the hell am I?

Disclaimer: I only take claim to the plot.

* * *

'Where the hell am I?' Lacy asked herself, looking around. She looked down at her clothes and noticed that they were still in tact. "What..?" she whisped out loud. 

_Flashback_

"Mother I really think you should get off the phone and pay more attention to the road," Lacy said impatiently.

"Shut it Loucinda I'm on the phone," her mother snapped at her from the driver's seat.

"Don't call me that damnit," Lacy seethed.

"I'll call you whatever the hell I want to call you. Watch your mouth young lady, I don't know just who you think you're talking too," her mother chided harshly. She went back to her phone conversation, "Well listen Charlie I think I'm gonna go now because my daughter is being incredibly rude. I'm guessing we're still on for Thursday? Okay. Love you, bye bye," she hung up.

"You act like a love sick puppy," Lacy said referring to her mother's newest boy-toy.

"Oh stop your whining," her mom said, "you're just upset that I can get a guy and you can't."

"Ooooh yea. I'm reaaaal jealous of my mom. You've figured me out," she said sarcastically.

"Sometimes you're such a bitch," her mom huffed.

"Well you just need to grow up," Lacy commented. "You act like you're twenty two when you're not, mom. You're thirty eight and I'm your seventeen year old daughter," she finished quietly.

"Well maybe I don't want to get old just yet," her mom snapped.

"Whatever mom, just watch the road."

"I really think we need to talk about this Lacy," her mom said looking at her.

"Watch the road mom," she said eyeing the slightly swervy car in front of them.

"I mean every time I come home just a bit past twelve you freak out on me!" she continued.

"Mom, I seriously think you should just watch the road," Lacy said nervously.

"Lace, I just wanna have some fun in my life, is that so much to ask?"

"MOM!" Lacy screamed grabbing the wheel as the car in front of them came to a complete stop. She turned to the right and their car zoomed across the four lane interstate and landed in a ditch.

_End Flashback_

'That's all I remember,' Lacy thought to herself when she heard a child's cry.

She looked around for the child all while damning her maternal instincts. Her eyes settled on a little girl in a checkered kimono with wild black hair, wiping her eyes and nursing her knee.

"Hi there," Lacy said bending down to be on the girl's level. She sat next to the started child, "That's a nasty cut on your knee there. Think it would be okay for me to help you out?"

The teary girl nodded and Lacy slung her up into her arms gently but rough enough to make her giggle. "Do you know where any water is around here?"

"There's a stream that way," the little girl pointed east.

Lacy walked in the direction the girl pointed and started up a conversation to figure out just where the hell she was. "So what's your name?"

"Rin's name is Rin," the little girl said. Lacy giggled and said, "Say 'My name is Rin'."

"My name is Rin," Rin smiled. "What is your name, pretty lady?"

'How cute,' Lacy thought. "My name is Lacy. It's nice to meet you, Rin."

"Rin has never heard your name before," she thought for a minute. "You don't look like you're from here either, you have different eyes and clothes," Rin noted.

"Very good observation, Rin. No I'm American, I come from the other side of the world. I moved to Japan when I was a little girl."

Rin's eyes lit up, "That's neat! Would you tell Rin about this Amareekah?"

"It's America," Lacy pronounced, "and yes, I'll tell you about it some time. But now we must clean your knee up so it can feel better!"

She placed Rin on a tall rock by the stream and ripped off part of her sleeve to clean it with, "So Rin, why are you out here all by yourself?"

Rin winced as Lacy continued to clean her wound, "I was looking for Sesshoumaru-sama. Jaken-sama fell asleep and Rin became bored, but I couldn't find Sesshoumaru-sama and then I fell and hurt my knee. Maybe you can help me find him?"

"Of course I'll help you find him," Lacy said tenderly, ripping off another part of her shirt and wrapping Rin's knee in it. "Let's go," she held out her hand to Rin and helped her off the rock. She turned around and saw a tall white haired man with a rather large boa on his shoulder.

She pushed Rin behind her gently and said, "Who are you?"

"Sesshoumaru-sama!!" Rin squealed running up to him and hugging his leg. "Jaken-sama fell asleep and left Rin but then Rin got bored and went looking for you but I fell and hurt my knee and then Lacy-sama helped Rin feel better and find you!"

Sesshoumaru nodded and then looked at Lacy, then turned to leave.

"Come, Rin."

"Uhm, Sesshoumaru-sama?" Rin asked looking back.

"Yes," he turned to look at her.

"Can Lacy come with us? I mean, she helped me and I'll feel really really bad if we just left her. I think she's lost," Rin added as an after thought.

"Is that true, human?" he asked Lacy.

'Human..?' she thought. "Uhm, yes. I have no idea where I am. One minute I was in a ditch somewhere on the highway and then I woke up in some clearing."

"Highway?" he questioned.

"Yes...you know...the one you drive cars on?" she explained.

"I don't know what you speak of girl, I have never heard of this 'highway' or 'cars'," he stated.

"I don't think I'm in Kansas anymore," Lacy said holding her hand to her forehead.

"Rin, this girl may come. I wish to speak with you privately later, girl, but for now you will travel with me," Sesshoumaru said turning around and walking off.

"Yay!!" Rin cheered and grabbed Lacy's hand to pull her along. "We will have so much fun! And you can tell me about this America you speak of."

"Yeah, sure.." Lacy said almost silently with a dazed look on her face. 'Where the hell am I?' she asked herself again and she was pulled along by the engergetic seven year old.


	2. Encounters

Disclaimer: I only claim the plot.

Sorry I took so long to get this up, I had a looong weekend and it left me really tired. This chapter sucks but you know, I hope it can hold you over.

* * *

"Rin I think we've played enough tag for today, it's time for you to go to bed," Lacy said while sitting next to the fire that Jaken had so graciously provided when the had set up camp. Lacy still wasn't sure of the green toad-man yet didn't say anything that may have sounded rude.

"Awww, do I have to?" Rin complained.

"Yes you silly girl," Lacy giggled, "If you don't go to sleep now then you won't wake up in the morning and if you don't wake up in the morning we can't play!"

"Ooooh, I see," Rin said with a big smile. "Goodnight then Lacy[it took a while for Lacy to have the girl drop the -sama, goodnight Lord Sesshoumaru, night Master Jaken" Rin bowed to the three of them then curled up next to the fire to keep warm.

After about ten minutes Sesshoumaru swiftly stood from where he was perched next to a tree and motioned towards Lacy to follow him.

Remembering their earlier conversation Lacy quickly followed him, thankful for the ten years of ballet, feeling somewhat inferior to his graceful glide.

They stopped about five minutes away, in a nice little clearing that was bathed in moonlight.

"Now," Sesshoumaru said turning his cold, emotionless gaze on her. "Where do you come from?"

"I uh-um. America," she forced out, his hypnotising eyes boring into her own hazel green ones.

"America?" he questioned.

"Yes, it's basically on the other side of the world. A mass of land completely different from Japan," she explained.

"You speak this language fluently, how is that?"

"Well I moved to Japan when I was a little girl. Probably ten years ago."

"Hmm," Sesshoumaru nodded.

About after five minutes of completely awkward silence for Lacy, Sesshoumaru slowly stepped in front of her and let out a barely audible growl.

"What is it?" she asked apprehensively.

"Stay behind me, out of the way, and quiet," he commanded as a man in red [looking strikingly like Sesshoumaru himself burst into the clearing with a group of four people and one ...very large cat behind him.

[ahh descriptive shit i don't like typinggg out so you all know what kagome sango miroku shippo and kirara look like and what weapons they use and shiiit.

"What do you want Inuyasha?" Sesshoumaru all but hissed.

"Damnit Sesshoumaru I'll fucking kill you!" the man in red, whom was Inuyasha, Lacy guessed, yelled.

The girl in the green and white short school uniform stared at Lacy with a questioning look. She quietly walked over to Inuyasha and whispered something in his ear, never taking her eyes off of Lacy.

"Are you crazy woman?!" he yelled at her.

"Inuyasha," she said stubbornly, "SIT!"

Inuyasha went plummeting into the ground, and Lacy couldn't help but wonder how that happened.

The girl in green slowly and cautiously stepped up to Sesshoumaru and bowed, "Lord Sesshoumaru, might I have a word with your comapnion?"

"What buisness does she have with you, girl?" he asked her harshly.

"I just would like to ask her some questions, if that's not too much to ask," she said.

Sesshoumaru looked someone thoughtful and slightly nodded, figuring he could probably find out some more about the strange woman now traveling with him.

The girl walked up to Lacy and held out her hand, "Hi," she said. "I'm Kagome."

"Lacy," she said hesitantly, shaking Kagome's hand.

"Uhm, would you mind answering a few questions?"

"Sure," Lacy said. "What would you like to know?"

"Well first off...where are you from?"

"Uh, America."

"I see," Kagome nodded. "What year?"

"2007?" Lacy said staring at the girl like she was insane.

Kagome looked surprized and then said, "Do you know how you got here?"

"No," Lacy shook her head, "I was in a bad car accident and when I woke up I was here."

Kagome thought for a minute then said, "Do you know where we are?"

"Japan..?" Lacy asked.

"Yes..but Japan...fivehundred years back," Kagome explained.

"WHAT?" Lacy yelled, "ARE YOU INSANE?"

"Calm down!" Kagome said quickly, "I'll explain everything if you can just come with us."

"I can't go with you!" Lacy said exasperated.

"Why not?" Kagome asked, "You obviously don't have any family or friends here."

"I'm traveling with Lord Sesshoumaru and Rin. I can't leave them, either you come with us or you don't explain to me and I wake up from out of my coma by myself."

"First off, you're not in a coma," Kagome said, "and second, if you can convince Sesshoumaru then we will come with you for a day or two."

Lacy nodded and stalked off to Sesshoumaru. "Can they come?" she asked.

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes at Inuyasha, "If you dare try anything dear brother," he said sarcastically, "you will severely regret it. Come now I don't like waiting for my answers," he said turning and walking back to camp with them trailing behind them.

* * *

Talk to me, what'd you think? I personally hate it, but felt you should get a new part out. 


End file.
